Tragic Past
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Kai's made a new start with the BladeBreakers. But what happens when his tragic past catches up with him
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade - So please don't sue. I don't make any money from this story anyway.  
  
SUMMERY: This fanfic is about Kai and his sad past. Now that Kai has made a new start with the BladeBreakers, He's happy where he is. But what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? and how will the BladeBrakers feel when Kai finally starts opening up to them. Rated PG13 for swearing and hints of suicide and violence.  
  
Tragic Past.  
  
Chapter One - Remembering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can still remember what life was like, before the BladeBreakers, Before Grandfather. Everyone thinks that I forgot about what happened, before I came to live with Grandfather, or that I blocked it out, But I still remember it. I remember it as clear as if it had only happened yesterday. I mean, how can anyone expect you to forget something like that, what my life had been. I was only four when it started, when everything changed. That's when my dad died, when my mom got a taste for beer, when the beatings started. When My life took a turn for the worst.  
  
###############FLASHBACK##################  
  
"Kai, you little brat, why didn't you get me any beer?" The blonde woman who used to be my Mom, said. She looked out of the fridge at me. I suppose that she was wishing that beer would appear in there magically. We lived in a grotty run-down flat, and all I had to sleep on was the pullout couch, and even that was half busted. "The man said I was too little. He said that He can't give me beer cause I'm too young." I said, hoping she'd leave it at that. She didn't. She was hardly, ever, sober. If not hardly ever, then not at all, So she never dropped anything.  
  
"You worthless little shit. I didn't want any god-damned kids in the first place, it was just your stupid father. You're not useful for any thing are you?" I knew what was coming. I edged for the door. "Maybe if I can just make it out the door, then I can go to the Arcade, and Mom will have forgotten about me by the time I come back." I remember thinking. "I'm sorry I can't do any more Ma." I said. After my dad died Mom stopped being my kind, sweet, Mom, that would never hurt me, and started being Ma, the cold heartless woman who beat me all the time, the woman that was staring at me now, with bloodshot, drunken eyes. And I was just her punch-bag, I was no longer her little baby (like she called me before dad died) I was just another obsticle to her now.  
  
I edged towards the door a little bit more. "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT!!!" She yelled. She'd caught me, and there'd be hell to pay. *SMACK* I felt her backhand me across the face. It sent me sprawling on the floor. "You think you're gonna do a runner on me." "No Ma, I swear, I was just gonna try and get you some more beer, honest Ma." I was so scared, I was shaking. But it didn't save me. *CRACK* She punched me in the stomach, after lifting me to my feet. I fell on the floor, crying. "DON'T YOU DARE CRY." She screamed, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to, but I just couldn't keep the tears from coming out of my eyes. So she started kicking me. *BOOT BOOT BOOT BOOT* I felt each kick as she booted me in my side. She was smoking a cigarette. I felt one of my ribs crack. She stopped kicking me and flicked her cigarette ash, seeing that it was the last of her cigarette, I knew what was coming. "What are you, Brat?" she asked me. "I'm worthless Ma." I said. It was what she wanted to hear most of the time anyway. "GOOD," she said, putting her cigarette out, on my arm. I yelped in pain, and received another back-hander for my troubles. "Remember that, brat and maybe you'll turn out to be something worth bothering with." She said. Then she went out. No doubt to another pub, to drink herself into another drunken stupor.  
  
##############END FLASHBACK#################  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. My nightmares were always about Ma. It didn't matter how hard I tried to stop having nightmares, I never, ever did. I got out of bed. I was on my way to the World BeyBlade Championships . Me and the other BladeBreakers. I didn't treat them like they were, but they insisted on calling themselves, my friends. To be honest, they really were my only true friends. I didn't talk to them and I never got involved with their stupid antics, but they were my friends. They were there for me, even when I told them to get lost. Even though I never acted like a friend. I didn't truly know what friendship was.  
  
I always acted on a professional level. It's too easy to get hurt if you show your feelings. I'd learned that with Ma. I had given her all my emotions, and all I ever got in return was a beating. And besides, Grandfather likes it that way, so I stick with it. If I became true friends with them, I'd have to tell them about my past, and my Ma. Would they still want to be friends then? I sincerely doubted it. I didn't need anymore hurt. I'd already been hurt enough. I was so naive back then. And I was afraid, and scared, and I cried. I mean has anyone ever seen me cry? And the answer is.... No, only my Ma ever saw me cry, and my tears were as worthless to her as I was.  
  
Before my dad died. My Mom, Dad and I would go to the beach. We went to visit Grandfather at christmas, we went to the cinema. We did all the things that a normal family did. But that was before. Before He died, before Mom started boozing, Before everything. When I used to love and respect my parents. Even though Grandfather's tough on me, at least he never, ever beat up on me and he never made me feel worthless. Even when he was strict with me.  
  
I know what you're all wondering. How did my dad die? Why? Well, there's a simple answer to that. He comitted suicide. He slit his wrists when he found out that his company had gone bust. Leaving me with Ma. She stopped being Mom after my Dad died,and started being Ma. I know what you're gonna ask next. Why didn't my Ma take up kick-boxing, rather then take up kick-kai's-head-in? I really don't have an answer for that. Maybe it was cause I looked like dad. Maybe because I was like him in personality. Maybe it was cause she was so pissed that she couldn't see straight most of the time. Mabe it was just easier to take out her aggression on something that couldn't fight back. I know what you're gonna say. Why didn't she just buy a punch-bag? That I can answer. Why buy a punch-bag when she's got her own ready made one at home? It's just being cheap. I mean, it's not like she couldn't have bought a perfectly good punch-bag at JJB Sports. I was just a cheap substitute for the punch-bag she couldn't be bothered to buy. But even that changed.  
  
I stopped being a punch-bag, when I was seven, That was when my Ma got so mad, that she stopped hitting me with her hands, and started hitting me with other things instead. Sometimes it was a stick. Sometimes it was a thick plank of wood. Sometimes it was a brush. Sometimes it was the broom. Sometimes it would be all four. She'd smack me around till I passed out, sometimes she even beat me after I was passed out. She used a various arsenal of household objects to beat up on me. Once she beat me with a belt, till the blood ran out from me, like water from a tap.   
  
I'd always hide it though. If the teachers found out then my Ma'd get into trouble. And then there'd be even more hell to pay. I'd hide what bruises I could, You know with long sleaves, trousers. Ma made it surprisingly easy, cause she never hit my face or head. Sometimes, I had to stay off school, because I was in too much pain to move. Like the time she beat me with the belt. I never went swimming, or any of the school trips. I'd do anything to get out of P.E. and usually managed it quite well.  
  
I went to school most days. It was either school and something to eat, or staying home and dealing with Ma. I'd work tirelessly on my schoolwork. I wouldn't make any friends, there would be too many attachments then. I even spent my lunchbreak inside, doing my homework. I was, what my social worker called, withdrawn. I only ever ate at school, never at home. My Ma never had the money to feed me, she said she needed it for her *bits and pieces,*   
  
Yeah right. Like I believed that shit for more than five seconds. More like she was using it to buy booze and cigarettes. I mean, come on, how dumb do I look. O.K. on second thoughts, don't answer that. I may have been young, but I wasn't stupid. My life didn't change until I was eight. When her last beating nearly killed me. My life took another twist, yet again.  
  
################FLASHBACK#################  
  
"What are you doing, you little shit." My Ma asked me. Her damp, stringy, flax hair hung limply around her face. She had been so different when Dad was alive. She had changed so much over the past four years.  
  
I only have one photo of me and My Mom and Dad, together. I keep it in my journal (That's right a journal, don't even bother laughing) She looked so different in the photo. Her hair was like spun gold. her face was clean and creamy, her eyes were a beautiful, cystal blue.  
  
She had taken a lot of pride in her appearance back then. In this photo, She wore a long, pastel blue, sleavless summer dress and a pair of pastel blue pumps. She wore a sapphire pendant around her neck. She had her golden hair tied half up and half down. Dad stood next to her. He had his hair like mine, eyes like mine. Well let's just say that he's an older version of me (without the blue streaked face paint) he wore a pair of blue-denim jeans and a red T-Shirt and a pair of white trainers. I wore a pair of blue-denim jeans and a black T-Shirt. I wore a pair of white trainers, like my dad's and my dad was holding me. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Mom had her arm around his waist and was waving into the camera with her other hand. We were at the beach, smiling into the camera. I can't remember who took the picture, but I always kept it with me. It was a reminder, that once upon a time, my life had been normal and good.  
  
I looked at her now wondering if she was the same person that had loved me so much. No, I had decided in the end, the woman who had loved me, died wtih my dad, leaving behind this horrible woman. "I am doing my homework, Ma." I answered. Afraid of being beaten if I didn't answer, knowing that even if I did answer that she might still beat me for anyway. "Stupid, Dumb, Kid. I told you not to bother with that shit. You're just like your damn father. YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN!!!" She screamed at me. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the bread knife from the drawer. I didn't try to edge away this time. I was too terrifried to try that. I ran to the door, but she was faster. I felt the stinging pain of the bread kinfe, as it went into my shoulder-blade. I didn't scream, I just collapsed on to the floor, and she kept ramming the knife into my chest and stomach. I stayed silent, until everything started going black. Then, mercifully, I slipped away. Into the comfortable darkness that I knew too well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When I woke up, I was in a hospital. The neighbours had called the police when they heard the commotion. I had nearly died. The doctors told me, later on, that I hadn't screamed, because my body had gone into shock. "How long has this been going on Kai?" a nurse said. "How long has what been going on?" I said. Trying to find a way out of the questions. They had a report on my medical condition. According to the records, I was malnourished, underfed and had a severe case of annemia. I had three broken ribs and four fractured ribs. I had fractures all over my body, from the various beatings, that I had had to endure, for the past four years. "How long has your mother been beating you?" the nurse asked. I was shocked. I didn't know that anyone else knew about her beating me. I had always thought that I was alone. I looked at her. "You won't get into trouble Kai, We'll be able to make it stop. You'd go to live with a relative until your Mom gets better." "You can't make her better." I said, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Tell us what's happened to you so that we can help. We can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong." the nurse said.   
  
I felt totally defeated. I decided then, that I didn't care if my Ma beat me to death, I just wanted it to end, I wanted to trust somebody, I wanted to tell someone, let it all out and stop the pain I felt.  
  
"It started when my Dad comitted suicide...."   
  
So I did.  
  
###############END FLASHBACK################  
  
As you've probably guessed. Social Services sent me to live with my Grandfather. He lived in a big house in Japan, so nobody had read the papers about the trial, in which my Ma had been sentanced to nine years in prison for child abuse and severe neglect. As time went along, I made a new life for myself and made my own image. I learned martial arts, started dressing in my own style and started competing in BeyBlade competitions. I never thought I'd make it this far. But I never showed it, that's not my style. My style is to finish everything as quickly as possible and leave my opponent reeling, not knowing what the hell happened.  
  
I never let the others see me change clothes. The scars from my Ma's beatings are still all too visible, especially the ones in my chest and stomach, when she'd stabbed me with the bread-knife. I just carried on. This is my new life, and I'm happy with it.  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
What did you think. Please R&R. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit angsty, but please remember, this is about Kai's terrible past, not his bright flowery past. POOR Kai. I'm sorry, to all you Kai fans, but Kai has the most depressing personality, so I thought I'd explore it a bit. This comes from my being an author of angst. I'm a fan of Kai aswell. So I'm not gonna give this story a sad ending.  
  
Next chapter - Tyson Finds out. (Thought I'd put in a teaser)  
  
Tyson wakes up early, He walks into the room he shares with Kai. "Kai what the Hell are those...." Kai covers his mouth with his hand. "Shut it, Tyson....." 


	2. Chapter 2 Tyson Finds Out

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it. I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters. Well except for Kai's bitchy   
Mom. Sorry my bad, but she has to be a bitch or my story doesn't work.  
  
Chapter Two - Tyson Finds Out.  
  
*************************TYSON'S P.O.V************************  
  
I woke up early that morning. "That's weird, Kai's not awake!" I thought as I looked   
at my alarm clock. "Hey, I woke up before everyone else. I think I'll go jump in the   
shower before Kai wakes up and nags at me for ruining his sleep." I thought as I   
grabbed my towel and a set of clean clothes. I went to the bathroom. "Finally , a   
warm shower. I usually get the cold water." I thought as I threw my towel over the   
towel rack.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I came out and walked back to my room. "Kai's been acting   
really weird lately." I thought as I opened the door to the room.  
  
I walked into the room that I was sharing with Kai. I dropped my towel and   
night-clothes and I'm sure my eyes (and mouth) went wide, I saw Kai changing his  
pyjama top for the usual black vest, but that wasn't what had shocked me. Kai had   
horrific scars that marked his chest and stomach, they were old scars, at least five   
years old. These were what shocked me. "Kai, what the hell are those......" Kai placed   
his hand over my mouth. "Shut it, Tyson." Kai said.  
  
***************************KAI'S P.O.V.************************  
  
I had woken up to find that Tyson wasn't sleeping, like he usually was. "Great, just   
my luck, He chose today to wake up early for a change. Well, I'd better change   
before he comes back...." my thoughts trailed off, as I grabbed my typical black   
vest. I pulled my pyjama top over my head and was just pulling my vest on when I   
heard...  
  
"Kai, what the hell are those...." I didn't wait for Tyson to finish. I clapped his hand   
over Tysons mouth. "Shut it Tyson." I said to him in a low voice. I let go of Tyson's   
mouth. Tyson stayed silent, while I finished dressing. "Great, big mouth will tell   
everyone now. I knew that sharing a room with him was a bad idea. Why couldn't   
he have come back a few minutes later???" I was still pondering on what I would   
say to Tyson, but Tyson kind of decided for me. "Look, Kai, I don't know how you got   
those scars, but whatever you think of me, of the rest of the team, we're still your   
friends. You've got to tell us what's up." Kai looked at Tyson. "He's actually giving   
me a serious conversation. WOW, wonders never cease. Well I'll have to tell them,   
sooner or later. I can't hide it forever." I thought. Tyson was waiting for an answer.   
"Maybe I need to tell him, like I had to tell that nurse, maybe I don't need to hide   
anymore. Maybe this is what friendship is, talking out your problems with your   
friends." I thought. "If you think I'm going to tell the others, than you're wrong Kai,   
but whatever affects you, affects the rest of us. We're a team and you're the team   
captain, so this affects us even more." Tyson said. "Well, No more hiding." I thought.  
"Allright, I'll tell you, Tyson, but you have to swear not to tell the others." I said. "I   
swear I won't tell them Kai." Tyson said. I sighed. I hadn't told my story to anyone,   
for a long time. I got up and Tyson followed me to the huge oak tree, that was   
outside the boarding house, where we were staying.. There I sat and began to   
relate my terrible life, from when dad was still alive, until the stabbing. I even cried,  
while Tyson hugged me and tried to comfort me.  
  
When I first met Tyson and Bey-battled him, I never thought that he would be the   
next person, to hear my story. I took comfort in the fact that, at least, someone else   
knew my pain and I didn't have to hide anymore.  
  
************************************************************  
  
What did you think? I know that this chapter's a bit short, but I have to do my   
college coursework. Please R&R. Tyson getting up early and being serious, all   
within one hour. and Kai opening up (and crying). HELP!!! the world's going to end.   
LOL. Don't worry. This Fic is NOT yaoi  
  
Next Chapter - Kai's Ma.  
  
"Are you my big brother?" The kid said. She sat in the corner, so quietly. I looked   
from the woman to grandfather to the little kid. "What is SHE doing here?"   
I said. The venom evident in my voice...... 


	3. Chapter 3 Kai's Ma

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, Don't Sue.  
  
Chapter Three - Kai's Ma.  
  
"and the BladeBreakers win the finals and the Tournament is over..."   
They had won another victory. The BladeBreakers entered a tournament, while they   
were home in Japan, before the World Championships. They had just won the finals.   
  
"Hey, guys, why don't you come and stay at my house tonight? I mean Ray's staying   
at mine anyway." Tyson said. "Definatly, That is so cool, Tyson." Max said. "I'll   
come." the Cheif said. Everyone looked at Kai. "I guess I can come." Kai said. Ray   
widened his eyes, curiously. "I have my moments." Kai said, as if to satisfy, the   
curiousity of his team-mates. They discussed what they would do that evening, and   
then they parted to go home. Kai saw Tyson and Ray head off in one direction, Max   
in another and Kenny in another. Then he walked away silently. He looked around at  
his sorroundings before he left. "This is where I first met Tyson and the Chief, and   
where I first Bey-Battled Tyson." Kai thought as he walked away.  
  
************************KAI'S P.O.V.*************************  
  
I went home to tell Grandfather that I was staying at Tyson's that night. I went up to   
my room and threw some clothes in a blue duffel bag and went downstairs, to   
Grandfathers study. I was just about to knock on the oak-panneled door, when I   
heard the raised voices of Grandfather and someone else, a woman. "I want my son   
back, Saiko. He's my son by law and by blood. I have a court order. If you don't hand  
him over, then I will call the police and take him by force." I heard the woman yell.   
"No, she can't be here. Not now, after all these years...." I was scared now. I   
knocked on the door, and opened it slowly when I heard Grandfather's stern voice.   
"Come in." "He sounds really angry." I thought as I walked in.  
  
"Kai, good, I need to talk to you." my Grandfather said. I looked at Grandfather and   
the blond woman standing next to him. It was definatly Ma. I saw a little kid sitting in  
the corner. The kid had big, blue eyes and long black hair. It was obvious that the   
kid was a girl, she wore a pink T-shirt and blue-denim dungeree's. she wore white   
trainers on her feet. She couldn't have been more than four years old. Her hair was   
tied in a ponytail, with a pink ribbon. She was cute. Even I had to admit that. She   
looked at me with her big eyes. "Hi, are you my big brother?" She asked me. I was   
abit shocked, I mean come on, has a little kid ever asked you if you were her big   
brother. I doubt it.   
  
I looked from Ma to Grandfather to the little kid. "What is SHE doing here,   
Grandfather?" I asked. I could hear the venom rising in my voice. I realised then that   
I couldn't stop hating her for what she did to me. "Kai, I've missed you." Ma looked   
at me . I backed away from them. "Don't you want to meet your sister, Kai?" I looked  
at the kid. She got up from her corner. "Hi, my name is Hikari." The little girl said to   
me. "Uh, hi Hikari." I said, not really knowing what to say to the kid.  
  
"Kai, your mother wants you to live with her again." Grandfather said to me. On the   
outside I kept my cool, calm, demeanor. On the inside, I was screaming. "I ONLY   
JUST GOT MY LIFE BACK, DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK TO HER." My mind was screaming  
and shouting. "There's no way, that I'm going back to live like that. Never again." I   
said. My calm voice surprised me. "I'm afraid that you have to go with her for now   
Kai. She has a court order. The police will arrest me if I don't give you to her."   
Grandfather said. "I'm not a toy, Grandfather!!! I'm a person." I shouted, tired   
with trying to be calm. "I'm not going anywhere with her." I yelled. The kid   
looked as if she wished that she had my choice. "I'm your mother, Kai." Ma said.   
Hah Like I'm supposed to care. She tried to kill me and I'm supposed to jump for joy  
when she comes back and says she wants to take me from my new life. The life I only  
just managed to make for myself. "MY Mother died with my Father." I shouted.   
"Go to your room Kai. You have to leave with your mother and sister, first thing in the  
morning." My Grandfather said. His eyes looked, at an angle, towards the window.   
I nodded taking the hint and went up to my room. "Thanks Grandfather." I thought   
as I ran into my room. I packed some more clothes into my duffel bag, and put my   
journal in my bag too. It had the prized picture with my parents and me, and another   
picture with me and my Grandfather. My journal had a lot of pictures in it. Pictures of   
my first victory in beyblading, when I got chosen to join team Japan, and every victory  
we had all had together. I'd never tell the others though. They'd tease me till hell   
was frozen over.   
  
I climbed out of the window, onto a tree-branch, that grew really close to my window.  
I dropped my bag down first. It made no sound as it hit the ground. Then I followed   
it. I climbed down the giant tree and let go of the last branch, falling effortlessly and   
silently, to the ground. I dusted myself off, and I picked up my bag. I had to walk   
around the side of the house, to get to the drive. Once I was out of the drive, I would   
be down the road and gone. I passed the window to my Grandfather's study. I looked   
in to the window from the shadows. My Ma was still there. Grandfather and she were   
still arguing. I saw the little girl sitting in the corner still. That was when it hit me.   
"Grandfather really cares about what happens to me. Even when he forced me to   
BeyBlade, even when he was strict with me, he really does care about me and my   
wellbeing. He's even given me a good head-start, but where the hell do I go now???"   
I thought. Then I remembered. Tyson knew about my past. I was supposed to be   
going to his house tonight anyway, and they wouldn't notice that I was gone, until   
tomorrow. I headed down the drive and kept going. I knew that I'd have to tell the   
others now. But I also knew that they, like Tyson, would never mock me.   
  
I'll figure it out tomorrow. Tonight I can relax.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? Please R&R. I know that I'm being mean to Kai, and Kai's grandfather, doing the right thing. I think I'm causing an apocalypse. LOL. Anyway next chapter, coming soon. Oh Here's a teaser.  
  
Chapter Four - Coke, Pizza & DVD'S.  
  
"No way Kenny, How can you expexct us to watch that???" Tyson said, A hint of   
sarcasm in his voice. 


	4. Chapter 4 Pizza, Coke & DVD'S

Disclaimer: If I have to do this, one more time then I'm going to slap   
someone. I don't own Beyblade. Give it up already.  
  
A/N: This chapter is based on everyones point of view. and even though alot   
of people may want to worry about the DVD'S that the guys are watching, Don't,  
It's just my sick sense of humour.  
  
Chapter Four - Coke, Pizza & DVD'S.  
  
Kai walked up to Tyson's drive and was just about to knock on the door, when   
Tyson, Max and Ray all opened the door and yanked him in. "Here we go." Kai   
thought as he saw The Chief, sat on an armchair with his laptop on his lap.   
"We've been waiting for you, you know, Kai," Max said, laughing. Kai shook   
his head and actually smiled at Max' antics.   
  
They all sat down and Tyson's grandpa came into the room with a bag of DVD'S   
that the guys had chosen, two 3 LTR bottles of coke and three large pizza's.   
"Hey guys, lets write the names of the DVD'S down on bits of paper and we can   
pick them out of that little box on the table" Ray said. "Good idea Ray." Max   
said. "Yes Ray, I agree, it's the most logical solution." The Chief said.   
"Yeah Ray, Cool." Tyson said. "At least we won't be fighting." Kai said. The   
others looked at him. "What?" Kai said. "Nothing, dude." Max said. "Yeah,   
lets start already. The pizza's getting cold." Tyson said. Everyone laughed,   
except for Kai, who was trying to supress a smile.  
  
They all got bits of paper and wrote down the name of the DVD they had chosen.  
They threw the papers into the little box and everyone opted for The Chief to   
go first.  
  
He walked over to the box and placed his hand in. He pulled out one of the   
papers. He opened it and read it aloud. It read.  
  
Gone in 60 Seconds.  
  
"Cool!!!" Max said as he went to pick it out of the bag. "Who picked that one?"   
Kenny asked. "It was Kai." the others all said. Laughing. Kai just smirked   
and Tyson turned on the DVD player, and slipped the disk in. Once it had   
finished, they all started talking about it.  
  
"That was SOOOOOOO COOOOL." Max said. They were still eating pizza and   
drinking coke, and Max was on an all-time sugar-high. "Can that really happen  
Cheif? Can someone really steal sixty cars in one day." Tyson asked. "Yes, I   
believe so, with the right equipment and..." "Can we just pick the next DVD   
already?" Kai said, cutting Kenny off. "Next up to pick, is Max." Tyson said.   
"YAAAYY!!" Max yelled out. He got up and walked over to the table. He put his   
hand in the little box, and pulled out another slip of paper. It read...  
  
SHREK.  
  
"YAAAAAYYY!!!" Max shouted. "I PICKED MY ONE!!!" "WHAT IS IST MAX???"   
everyone yelled. "OH, It's SHREK. That Film is SOOOOO COOOOL." Max shouted.   
He went to fill up his glass with coke. "I think you have had enough coke!!"   
Kai said, taking the glass. "AWWW, KAIIII. PLEASSSSE." Max pleaded, but Kai   
was firm. "If you drink anymore, than you'll be on an eternal sugar-high."   
Kai said "Not that he isn't always acting like he's on a sugar-high, but coke   
makes him even worse. I think he's too hyper for even, Tyson to handle."   
Kai thought. Tyson grabbed the DVD out of the bag before Max could get up   
again and put it into the DVD player.   
  
After they had watched it. Tyson said. "I think my favourite bit was when   
that princess kicked Monsieur Hoods' butt." "Well my favourite part is when   
Lord Farquaard is torturing the Gingerbread man." Kai said, an evil grin   
spreading across his face. "You would!" Tyson said, grinning back. "What was   
your favourite part, Chief?" Tyson asked. "Oh, my favourite part was when   
Shrek scared the villagers away from his house, by telling them the   
comparitive differances between ogres and giants." Kenny answered. "Hey   
Chief, next time, say it in plain english." Tyson said. The others nodded   
their heads in agreemant. Then they saw Max drinking more coke. "What!!" Kai   
said, looking for the glass that he'd conviscated from Max. "I didn't know   
you could be so crafty." Ray said, laughing. Max just looked at the others,   
shrugged his shoulders and downed the rest of his glass in one go. "Great,"   
Kai thought. "He's gonna be a bloody humming-bird by the time the next films   
finished."  
  
"Hey Tyson, it's your turn to pick." Ray said. Tyson got up and walked over   
to the table. He placed his hand in the box. He pulled out a piece of paper.   
"WHAT!!! Kenny you expect us to watch this?" Tyson said. The sarcasm dripping   
from his voice. "Will you just read the damn paper before Max decides that he   
can fly?" Kai said. "O.K." Tyson said. The paper read...  
  
DIGIMON.  
  
"Oh joy." Kai said. Tyson put the DVD into the DVD player. After it was   
finished Tyson thought it was best not to go into details. He thought this   
especially when he saw the scowl on Kai's face. "OKAAAY. Kai, it's your turn   
to pick." Kai got up and walked over to the table and put his hand in the box.  
He pulled out a piece of paper. It read...  
  
The Mummy.  
  
Kai read out the name. "Hey that's my one." Ray said. Max had gotten up and   
started running up and down the room. "OOOHHH, I CAN FLY LIKE BIRDIES!!!"   
Max said. He opened a window. "Great, I told you that he'd start thinking he   
could fly." Kai said, dragging Max away from the window. The others   
sweat-dropped. Tyson looked at them and grabbed the DVD. He put it into the   
DVD player. After they had watched it, Tyson said. "Hey that was cool, the   
way that the mummy-guy created a wall out of sand and put his face inside.   
What was your favourite bit, Ray?" "I think," Ray said. "That my favourite   
part was when that little arabian guy, Benny, started praying, in like twenty   
different languages." Tyson and Ray started laughing, so did Kenny and Max,   
Kai tried to supress a laugh, even he had to admit that it was funny.  
  
"Hey Ray it's your turn." Tyson said. "Yeah, like I don't know what it's   
gonna be." Ray said, laughing. By this time, Kai had Max sitting still. Ray   
picked out the last piece of paper. It read....  
  
ACE VENTURA: PET DECTECTIVE.  
  
"THAT IS DEFINATLY COOOOOL." Max yelled. His sugar-high hadn't dimmed yet.   
This time, it was Kai who put the DVD in the DVD player, while Tyson tried to   
shut Max up. After they finished watching it. Tyson started reveiwing.  
  
"My favourite part, was when Ace found out that Einhorn was a man..." Tyson   
said. Ray, Max and the Chief started to laugh again. Kai smirked. "My   
favourite part was when Ace caught the bullet in his teeth, when he was   
driving." Ray said. "My favourite part was when Ace went into that secret   
nightclub lab." Kenny said. Kai shook his head. "My favourite part's, when   
Ace goes to visit the mental asylum." Max said. Even Kai laughed when they   
all remembered that. "Hey Kai, what was your favourite part." Ray asked.   
"Honestly, when Ace cusses out Aguado." They all laughed again.   
  
"I think it's time we all went to sleep." Kai said. "I agree with Kai, Max is   
on a way huge sugar-high, and we all need the rest for the world   
championships." Ray said. They all grabbed a sleeping bag. Even Max was worn   
out by now. And as they all settled down, Kai thought about the day's events.   
"I actually had fun tonight." He thought, as his eyelids drooped. "Tomorrow   
is when my problems start."   
  
************************************************************  
  
Did you enjoy? I said I'd try writing something with a little bit of humour   
in this chapter. No flames please. I don't usually write anything with humour   
in it. Please R&R.   
  
Oh!!! And thanx to everyone who have reviewed.  
  
Next Chapter - Housecall  
  
"So that's my life story in a nutshell." Kai said, looking around at the   
others. "That was a rotten thing for your own Mom to do." Max said. "Yeah,"   
Kenny said. "Don't worry about crashing here for a while., Kai. We won't   
tell anyone that you're here." Tyson said. Just then, they heard the door   
knocker.... 


	5. Chapter 5 Housecall

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bey....... O.K. that's it, someone's gonna get hurt.  
I'll be back in just a minute.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
ONE MINUTE LATER.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
O'K. that's better. I REALLY needed to slap someone, and my brother, the   
jock, asked for it. Anyway I still don't own BeyBlade or any of the   
characters. If I did, I'd be rich. I can always dream, can't I?)  
  
  
Chapter Five - Housecall.  
  
The next morning, Kai felt the sunlight on his face, as he opened his eyes.   
He sat up and got out of his sleeping bag. He grabbed a set of clothes and   
went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, the others were starting   
to wake up. Ray and Max were trying to wake up Tyson, who, as usual, was   
sleeping like a log. Kenny turned on his laptop and Dizzi said. "Hey Chief,   
is Tyson STILL asleep?" "Yep, He's still asleep Dizzi." Kenny said. "Oh well,  
like that's SOOO unusual." Dizzi said. Kai shook his head, went in to the   
kitchen and filled a jug with icy water, and walked back into the front-room.  
He watched for a few more seconds, as Ray and Max shook Tyson. "Move away."   
Kai said. They turned round to look at Kai, and quickly moved, seeing the jug   
in his hands. Kai poured the jug of ice cold water all over the sleeping   
Tyson.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Tyson screamed, as the water sloshed over him and slid down   
the back of his neck. The others laughed hysterically and Kai just stood   
there, smirking. Tyson saw the jug in Kai's hands. "KAI, Why I ought to.."   
"Oh shut up Tyson. I thought I'd save everyone trouble and wake you up. I'm   
SOOO sorry that you don't like my methods." Kai said, sarcasm dripping from   
his voice. He was smirking widely. Ray looked at Kai. "Kai's been acting   
really weird lately. more like one of the gang, rather than the lone   
warrior." Ray thought. Max looked at Kai, who was still smirking at, a   
fuming Tyson. "Kai's been more friendly lately, then he usually is, more like   
the rest of us." Max thought. Little-knowing that Ray was thinking along the   
same lines as him. Kenny was thinking along the same lines as Max and Ray.   
"Kai's changed alot. A year ago, he wouldn't have even considered coming to   
our houses, let alone discussed what he liked most about the films we all   
watched."   
  
The others grabbed a set of their own clothes and ran for the bathroom and   
bedrooms. Max got to Tyson's room, and closed the door. Ray got to the spare   
room that he was using, whilst he stayed at Tyson's, and the Chief got into   
the bathroom, leaving Tyson to wait. Tyson went and sat down next to Kai on   
the couch. "Hey tyson?" Kai said. "Yeah Kai?" Tyson replied. "Is it O.K. if I   
crash here for a while?" Kai asked. "Sure Kai, but what's up?" Tyson replied.  
The others came out of their respective changing rooms. "What's going on?"   
Ray said, looking from Tyson to Kai. Tyson looked at Kai. "I guess he's   
decided to tell the others." Tyson thought. he got up and went into his   
room to change, and left Kai to tell his story in his own time.   
  
"Look, You guys are practically, my only real friends." Kai began. "I have to  
tell you about my past, but please don't interupt me. This is really painful   
for me, and the only reason that I'm even discussing it, is because I need   
your help." Kai said. "Hey, shouldn't we wait for Tyson." Max said. "No   
Tyson already knows." Kai said, and carried on.   
  
************************************************************  
  
"And that's my life story in a nutshell." Kai said. "Woah, That's harsh." Ray  
said. "What a rotten thing for your own Mom to do you." Max said. "Yeah."   
Kenny agreed. "Hey, how comes Tyson knew about this already?" Kenny asked.   
"Tyson decided to wake up early, while we were sharing, on the way home from   
the Russian tournament and he saw the scars from when my Ma tried to kill   
me." Kai said. "I don't mind you crashing here Kai, but can you explain why   
you want to crash here for a while." Tyson said. Kai looked at them and   
explained. "My Ma came to my Grandfather's home yesterday. She bought a court   
order with her. He told me to go to my room and said I had to leave with her   
in the morning. He inclined his head at the window. He gave me a hint and   
brought me some time. If I go home, then I'll get taken by my Ma, so I have   
to stay away. My Grandfather doesn't know that I have friends. He thinks that  
I barely even co-exist with you guys, and my Ma hasn't seen me for five   
years." Kai finished saying. "Don't worry about crashing here, Kai. We won't   
tell anyone that you're here." Tyson said. Just then, they heard the door   
knocker.  
  
"Hey Kai, you'd better hide." Ray said. Kai got up and Ray pulled him into   
the spare room and closed the door behind him. Tyson went to the door.  
  
***********************TYSON'S P.O.V.*************************  
  
I opened the door. Two police officers stood there with a man, I recognised,   
as Kai's grandfather, and a blond woman that I assumed, had to be Kai's Ma.   
"You are Tyson Granger, right kid." One of the cops said. "Yes I am, the one   
and only. And you might be?" I said. "I'm Sergent Makadi." "What do you want   
with me?" I said, acting like I didn't know a thing. "We are looking for Kai   
Hiwatari." The Sergent said. "Are you nuts. Kai hates my guts. If you wanted   
to find him, then you are in the wrong place." I said. I must have sounded   
really convincing. They saw the others behind me. The Sergant looked at Max.   
"You're Max Tate, right." Max answered. "I am. And before you ask, I haven't   
seen Kai since we all got off the plane yesterday morning." Max looked so   
totally sincere. The Sergant looked at Kenny and Ray. "I'm sure, it's safe to  
presume," The sergant said, pointing at Ray, "That you are Ray Kong, and   
you," He said pointing at the Chief, "Are Kenji Sakeiyama." Kenny and Ray   
both nodded. "We are, but, if we may ask, what do you want with Kai." Ray   
asked. The cops looked at Kai's grandfather. He nodded. "Kai has run away   
from home. We are looking in every place that he might be. If you aren't   
telling us where Kai is, to keep him out of trouble, then don't worry. Kai   
isn't in any trouble, we are just worried about his safety and well-being."   
The Sergent said. Yeah right I'm really gonna believe that. I mean, come on.   
If they were really interested in Kai's well-being, they wouldn't have given   
his Ma a court order, saying she could have custody of him. I mean, the woman   
tried to kill him, and they want him to jump for joy and run into her waiting   
arms. I may not be the most serious guy going, but even I know that real life   
doesn't work that way. "We honestly don't know where Kai is. We just assumed   
he went home. We never talk to him and he never talks to us. We don't get   
along with him because he thinks we're idiots and he's always too serious." I   
said. "Where is your guardian?" The Sergant said. "Oh Grandpa went to the   
shops." I said. They must have believed me. "If you hear from him," The   
Sergant said, "Please call this number." The Sergant gave me a card. "We   
will." I said. "I wouldn't like to think of Kai lying in the street stabbed   
or something." I added. I made it sound really convincing. They turned around   
and left. Kai's Grandfather looked at me, and he nodded. I guess he knows   
more about Kai then Kai thinks. Enough to know that Kai was here anyway.   
I smiled and closed the door.  
  
************************************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it sounds a bit far-fetched, and   
melodramatic, but the police are a nice touch. Anyway, Please R&R.   
  
Thanx to everyone who has reviewed. It means alot, since this is   
my first fanfic.  
  
Next Chapter - Tyson's plan.  
  
"Hey you guys, I was just thinking. If we all hide Kai for a couple of   
nights at a time, then the police won't be able to find him....." 


	6. Chapter 6 Tyson's Plan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. Can we stop going over this already.  
  
Chapter Six - Tyson's Plan.  
  
************************TYSON'S P.O.V.************************  
  
I closed the door. "Hey Kai you can come out. They're gone." "Great. Thanks Tyson."  
Kai said as he walked out of the room, that Ray, had shoved him into. "Well they're   
gone now, but I'll bet all my data, that they'll be back." Kenny said. "He's right   
guys." Max said. "We need a plan." Ray said. "Hey, I'm usually the one who says   
that." Kai said, smirking. "Well I have a plan." I said. "YOU HAVE A PLAN???" The   
others shouted. "What's so weird about that? I mean, my Dad IS an archeologist."   
I said. The others groaned in frustration. "Are you gonna listen to my plan or not?"   
The others nodded.  
  
"Hey guys, if we all have Kai at our houses, a new place each night, then we might   
be able to keep him hidden for a good while. There are also the caves on the   
outside of town and there's also that big warehouse where Kai used to hang out   
with the Blade Sharks." I said. "Yeah Tyson, my dad owns a few warehouses too."   
Max said. "Not to mention the woods near the caves." Kenny said. "Tyson really   
does have a good plan." Ray said. Kai nodded.  
  
"We can all get food to him somehow, and under no circumstances, can we tell our   
guardians That means that I can't tell my Grandpa, Max, you can't tell your dad and   
Kenny, you can't tell your parents." I said. We all agreed. "Thanks alot guys." Kai   
said. He looked really grateful.   
  
When I first met Kai, I never dreamed that I'd end up helping him out. I never   
thought we'd end up being friends. But I guess, sometimes things turn out different,   
then you expected they would.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this chapter's so short but I've really got a lot of college   
coursework. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. Please R&R.  
  
Next Chapter - Kai Gets Found.  
  
I heard Tyson's door knocker. I got up and hid in the spare room again. I hid in the   
wardrobe, where I heard Tyson open the door. "What are you guys doing here   
again?" I heard Tyson say. "It's not like I know anymore about Kai, today, then I did   
yesterday, and I still don't know where he is. Hey what are you doing?" I heard   
Tyson yell. "We have a warrant by the juvenile court to search your home for Kai   
Hiwatari." I heard that officer say. Oh Fuck, I'm really screwed now..... 


	7. Chapter 7 Kai Gets Found

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer, because I sound like a   
broken record. Now let's get on with the show.  
  
Chapter Seven - Kai Gets Found.  
  
It had been decided, that Kai would stay at Tysons, that night. They had all had a   
long, two days, and all of them wanted to get some rest. Max and Kenny went home   
that evening. Tyson, Ray and Kai all sat eating dinner. Tyson's Grandpa had just   
gone to see a sick friend of his. After dinner, Tyson, Kai and Ray started training.   
They needed to be at their best for, The World Championships. When Tyson's   
Grandpa came home, they were all asleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next morning, they all woke up and ate breakfast. Tyson's Grandpa was washing  
the dishes when they heard the door knocker. "I'll get it. " Tyson said, getting up,   
from his space, on the floor. Tyson and Ray looked at Kai. Kai got up and went into   
the spare room.  
  
**************************KAI'S P.O.V.*************************  
  
I went to hide in the spare room when I heard the door. I got into the wardrobe. I   
heard Tyson open the door. "What do you guys want, again. I still don't know where   
Kai is. Hey what are you doing???" I heard Tyson yell. "We have a warrant from the   
Juvenile court, to search your home, for Kai Hiwatari." The Sergant said. Oh Fuck I'm  
absolutly screwed. I decided to save them the trouble of searching Tysons home. It   
wasn't fair to him. He was only trying to help me out. I came out of the spare room.   
"There's no need to search his house. I'm right here." I said. "Kai, are you bloody   
crazy?" Tyson yelled. "Don't worry about me Tyson." I said. I didn't want him getting   
into trouble. "Kai Hiwatari, We, under Japanease law, have to escort you to your   
mother."   
  
I nodded and walked out with them. I walked with confidence, and the smug, proud,   
demeanour that my Grandfather had given to me over the years, showed through.   
Making me stand, straight and proud, my shoulders hoisted, like a flag, proving my   
heritage. Just as they were about to shove me into the car, Tyson ran up. "Hey wait   
a minute." Tyson said. He came up to me and gave me a piece of paper. "Look Kai,   
if you need our help then just call. even if you have to reverse the charges." Tyson   
was actually worried about me. I saw Ray standing behind Tyson. He looked worried   
as well. As I looked at them, I realised that they were true friends. They were my   
best friends. I smirked at them. "Don't worry about me. I'll be O.K. I'm the tough guy.  
Remember." I said. They nodded at me. The sergent shoved me into the car then,   
and all I wanted to do was run back and stay with my friends. Not go back to the   
past that I didn't want to remember. But I couldn't do anything about it. This car   
would take me back to Ma. Back to where it all started. Where I had stopped being   
a kid, and had grown up far too quickly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
So what did everyone think? Hope you liked it. Sorry it is so short, but I've been   
busy. Anyways here's another teaser.  
  
Next Chapter - Back to Ma, and a new sister.   
  
"Can I help?" She said. I looked at her and smiled. "Sure, why not. Here squirt. I'll   
wash, you dry." I said. She took the towel from my hands. It was the only clean thing   
in the appartment. 


	8. Chapter 8 Back to Ma, and a New Sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade or any of the characters. Don't bother suing, I don't have any money and I don't make any money from this fic.  
  
Chapter Eight - Back To Ma. and A New Sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't notice the journey to my Ma's new house. I was too scared and too nervous   
to notice anything. They took me through the bad area of town. "Oh great. The area   
where you could scream for three days straight and nobody would give a shit." I   
thought as the car drove up to a block of grotty flats. There was a sign on posts   
outside.   
  
OAKWOOD FLATS.  
1- 350  
  
"Really cheerful spot." I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. The Sergent and   
another cop looked at me as if I was the one who tried to knife my kid. They also   
looked at me as if I should be grateful to be here. Oh yeah, I'm gonna jump up and   
down and run into my mommy's waiting arms. Fuck No, this wasn't the movies. The   
cops walked me up sixteen flights of stairs. To the top of the appartment block. For   
each flight of stairs I passed, I saw a sign with the flat numbers. I kept walking and   
reading.  
  
GROUND FLOOR - 1-20  
FIRST FLOOR - 21-41  
SECOND FLOOR - 42-62  
THIRD FLOOR - 63-83  
FOURTH FLOOR - 84-104  
FIFTH FLOOR - 105-125  
SIXTH FLOOR - 126-146  
SEVENTH FLOOR - 147-167  
EIGHTH FLOOR - 168-188  
NINTH FLOOR - 189-209  
TENTH FLOOR - 210-230  
ELEVENTH FLOOR - 231-251  
TWELFTH FLOOR - 252-272  
THIRTEENTH FLOOR - 273-293  
FOURTEENTH FLOOR - 294-314  
FIFTEENTH FLOOR - 315-335  
SIXTEENTH FLOOR - 336-350  
  
I saw the last sign. "Your mother's appartment is No. 345." the Sergant said to me.  
"Oh Joy." I said. Sarcasm, dripping from my voice, for the second time today. The   
Sergant knocked on the appartment door. My Ma answered. "Thank you so much   
officers, for bringing my son home." My Ma said. I kew she was chatting shit so that   
they'd leave. They took the bait, and started off downstairs. Ma pulled me inside.   
"O.K. Kai. here's the deal. you do your fair share and look after the brat and I'll   
leave you to your own business." Ma said. Hearing herself mentioned, said *brat*   
Hikari, came out of one of the rooms. She looked very pale and dirty. "I'm going out   
for a while. When I come back, I expect to see this place, and the brat, clean. Do you   
understand me Kai?" Ma said. I nodded. I was at least 5 ft 7, but Ma towered over   
me at 6 ft. She still scared me at any rate. Ma walked out of the door. When she was   
gone, Hikari walked up to me. She looked at me warily, as if I might kick her if she   
tried to talk to me, or as if I might disappear. "Hi Hikari." I said, and smiled at her.   
She smiled and grabbed a hold of my leg. I managed to pry her off and lifted her   
into my arms. She was so thin and tiny, that her slight weight was no problem to lift.   
She held on to my neck and buried her head into the crook of my neck. I couldn't   
help but smile. I guess I didn't mind, opening up to my new, sweet, little sister. She   
got down when she saw that I was going to clean up. I took off my arm guards and   
put them on the living room table. I filled up the kitchen sink with water and started   
to wash the dishes, while Hikari followed me everywhere. "Can I help?" She asked.   
"Sure, why not. Here Squirt, I'll wash and you dry." She smiled and took the towel. It   
was the only clean thing in the entire appartment.  
  
We washed the dishes and then I hoovered the whole place. She followed behind me   
with a dustpan and brush, picking up whatever the hoover couldn't. I was impressed.  
She was tiny, but she still knew how to keep an appartment clean. She smiled at me   
when I looked back. She followed me like a puppy dog. I couldn't help but smile at   
her. Her messy hair, continually falling in her face, she continually ran to keep up   
with me and my quick pace. I looked at her clothes. They were so dirty and covered   
with grime that I nearly puked. I mean come on, I was used to everything being   
clean, My Grandfather was loaded. "Well I'll have to do the laundry after we've   
cleaned everything else." I thought as Hikari followed me around. "I guess she   
grows on you after a while." I thought, as she followed me everywhere.  
  
We finished the hoovering and started cleaning the kitchen. The kitchen was   
absolutly filthy. When I had lived with Ma, she'd been the same sloppy, person. Why   
did I expect her to be different now? I didn't really. I guess I just hoped she'd be   
different. After we scrubbed the kitchen, we moved on to the bathroom. The bath   
had dirt all over it and the toilet was worse than a public loo. I started scrubbing the  
bath with bleach. If I asked Hikari to do something, she did it, otherwise she just   
watched me. She sat in a corner of the bathroom. I had cleaned the bath and sink   
until they shone. I was never one to give up on anything. I moved onto the toilet. I   
scrubbed and used tons of bleach. I couldn't clean the toilet properly. It was   
impossible. I looked at Hikari. "Hey squirt, have you got any clean clothes?" I asked   
her. She looked at me with her big, blue eyes. She ran into the room that she had   
come out of, before Ma left. I followed her in.   
  
The room was sparsely furnished. There was a wardrobe, a small toy box, a small   
cabinet and two beds. One was bigger than a usual single bed, but it wasn't a   
double bed. It had a black quilt and pillow. The other bed was a small bed. It had a   
pink quilt and pillow. Hikari ran up to the wardrobe and opened it. There were   
fifteen T-shirts, three pairs of jeans, three pairs of dungeree's and a blue dress. I   
also saw a pair of blue pumps. Hikari looked through the clothes. I smiled. I really   
couldn't help it. "I'll look through the clothes, O.K. squirt?" I said. She looked at me   
and smiled. I looked at her. She was very dirty and grimy. "O.K. I'm gonna run you a   
bath, come on squirt." I said.   
  
The only clean clothes I could find, were the blue dress, one set of underwear and a   
pair of socks. I took them with me into the bathroom and placed them on top of the   
toilet lid. I ran the bath for her and left her to her own devices, while I looked for a   
phone, so that I could call Tyson and tell him and the others that I was O.K. I   
couldn't find a phone in the house. I even looked in Ma's room. I cleaned it up   
aswell. I heard Hikari call me. "Kai, Kai." I went to the bathroom door. "What's up   
squirt?" I said. "There isn't no more s'ampou." Hikari said. "Oh great." I thought.   
"O.K. squirt, I'll get you some." I said. I felt really nevous. I mean how many fifteen   
year olds help their younger siblings while they're in the bath. then again, how   
many fifteen year olds had nearly been stabbed to death, by their mothers. I looked   
through my bag and found my shampoo. I went back to the bathroom and handed it   
to Hikari through the door. "Than ku Kai." Hikari said. I smiled at her, (WOW, I'm   
doing that a lot lately, aren't I?) and went to find some clean clothes that I could   
wear. I opened my bag and pulled out one of my black vests, a pair of my trademark   
blue jeans and another scarf. (What, you think I only have one scarf.)  
  
Hikari came into the bedroom with a huge towel wrapped around her. I had to stifle   
my laughter. She could barely reach my knee and she looked like she was wearing a  
tent. "O.K. squirt. Where are your clothes?" I asked her. "Oops, I fourgot them in da   
batroom, Kai." Hikari said. I shook my head and went into the bathroom and got her   
clothes and took them to the bedroom. Hikari followed me there and back. I picked   
up my own clothes and then looked at Hikari. "O.K. squirt, listen. I'm gonna go and   
have a bath. You get dressed and I'll help you with your hair." I said. She nodded   
and I went into the bathroom. I let out the water from Hikari's bath, which was   
practically black. I had to scrub the bath again. It didn't take me so long this time.   
It took me about fifteen minutes. I ran another bath and got in.   
  
When I finished my bath, I got dressed and picked up my dirty clothes. I went into the bedroom and saw Hikari struggling to do up the fiddly buttons on the front of her dress. She had managed everything else. She'd even pulled on a pair of socks and her pumps. I shook my head and went over to her. "Hey squirt. Need a hand?" I said. She smiled and nodded. I knelt down in front of her and did up the buttons. The dress she wore, had short sleeves and a long skirt. The skirt reached her ankles. Her hair was a mess. "Hey squirt. Have you got a hairbrush?" I asked her. She looked at me and went to the small cabinet. She gestured for me to come over. I opened the top drawer of the cabinet. There were a lot of tangled up hair acessories and a hairbrush. I set to work, untangling the hair acessories and brush. Hikari watched me work. When I was finished, I had  
  
Ten hair ribbons. 2 green, 2 blue, 2 red, 2 white, 1 yellow, 1 pink,  
Twelve scrunchies. 2 green, 2 blue, 2 red, 2 black, 2 lilac, 2 purple,  
Thirty hairbands. 4 green, 4 blue, 4 red, 4 pink, 4 white, 4 purple, 4 black, 2 yellow,  
and Fifty different hair clasp,clips,pins of different sizes and colour.  
  
I started brushing Hikari's hair. After about half an hour, I finally managed to get all   
the knots out. All the time Hikari sat in my lap, quietly. "I never knew that little kids   
could be so quiet." I thought. After I finished brushing out her hair, she got up and   
went to the second drawer of the small cabinet. I looked over her shoulder. She   
looked through a variety of bandanna's and pulled out a blue denim bandanna. I   
gave my trademark smirk, and helped to tie the bandanna in her hair. When I was   
done, she grabbed a hold of my leg, again. "Than ku Kai." She said. She didn't   
pronounce her words very well. I sighed. I was definatly going to have my work cut   
out for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did Everyone enjoy? I hope so. Anyway, here's another teaser.  
  
Next Chapter - Ma Turns Vicious, Again.   
  
"Kai, I get ascared when Ma's like this." Hikari said to me. "Is that wrong. Ma says   
that I'm asupposed to love her, but I'm ascared of her. Is that a very bad thing,   
Kai?" Hikari asked. I hugged my half-starved, little sister, closer to me, as we   
heard Ma smashing more plates and furniture. "No it isn't wrong squirt." I said to   
her. Ma busted into the room then. She was holding a belt. "Oh god, not again!" I   
thought as she came towards us...... 


	9. Chapter 9 Ma Turns Viscious, Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. (Except for Kai's Mom and sister) ANNNDDD, I don't make any money from this story.  
  
Chapter Nine - Ma Turns Vicious, Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I gathered up everything that needed washing (and that was a hell of a lot)   
and put it all in two black bags. I remembered how to wash clothes from when   
I had lived with Ma before. All my instincts for survival came back, making   
me remember things that I thought I had forgotten. How to wash clothes, scrub   
floors and cook. I hadn't had to do these things since I was eight years. I   
remembered seeing a laundrette on the corner of the road. I looked for some   
money. I found a large jar in the kitchen. It was hidden behind the tins of   
canned peaches. I looked at Hikari. "Ma never looks dere. She's allergic to   
canned peaches." Hikari said, beaming with pride. "Hey who knew a kid could   
be smart." I thought. "Hey squirt. How old are you?" I asked. Hikari frowned,   
sat on the floor, crossed her legs, put her chin in her hand and then jumped   
up. "I don't know." Hikari said. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes,   
so I knew she was serious. I looked around for her birth certificate. Her   
date of birth had to be on that. I searched high and low. "Hikari, where does   
Ma put all her important papers?" I said to her. "Ma putis them ind a big box   
on topa da big wardarob." Hikari said. I walked into the room, that was   
obviously, Ma's. I looked up on the top of the wardrobe. Being tall I could   
reach it easily enough, but the idea that Ma might catch me and punish me,   
was terrifying. I looked at Hikari, who was holding on to my leg, again. That   
decided it.  
  
I pulled the box from off the top of the wardrobe. It was a big, dull-grey,   
metal box. I opened it. I found my birth certificate first. I kept looking   
through the other papers. Bills mostly. Then I found Hikari's birth   
certificate.   
  
NAME: HIKARI KEIKO HIWATARI  
  
DATE: 7th of July 1998.  
  
MOTHER: KATHERINE JANE HIWATARI  
  
FATHER: UNKNOWN.  
  
I blinked. I couldn't believe it. Hikari was four years old and she didn't   
know it. She didn't even know when her birthday was. Ma hadn't even bothered   
to tell Hikari when her birthday was. Even I had known when my birthday was.   
"How od am I Kai." Hikari said. "You are four years old, squirt." I said. She   
smiled. "When is my Bufday Kai?" Hikari asked. Her face was totally sincere.   
"Your birthday is on the seventh of July." I said. Her face lit up. "Everyone   
said that I was weird 'cause I didn't have a bufday. Now I have a bufday like   
everyone else does. When is your bufday Kai?" I smiled at my little sister. "My birthday is the fifteenth of October." I said. "Wow, that's   
in two days." Hikari said. I was abit shocked. "Is it?" I asked. "It is. Look   
at da paypa." Hikari ran out of the room and a few seconds later, she came   
back, paper in hand. "Look, Kai, look." She said. I looked at the paper.   
Hikari was right. I had gotten caught up in the all the beyblade tournaments   
and this business with Ma, that I had forgotten my own birthday. "Well, it   
looks like your right, huh squirt." I said. "How do you know how to read?" I   
asked her. "Ma said that I could clean the kit-chin with od paypa, so I red   
the paypa, so I wouldn't get board when I had to clean. I didn't tell Ma. She   
said dat reding is a bad fing and I wasn't allowed." "Great, the kid's   
smarter than I've been givibg her credit for." I thought, as we put the   
papers back in the box.  
  
I looked at Hikari. "Hey squirt. Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. I   
went to look in the fridge. It was empty, (Big surprise there) I looked in   
the cupboards. All of them were empty, except for the one with the canned   
peaches. "O.K. squirt. First I'll get you some food, then we have to get the   
laundry done." I said. "Do we get to go out." Hikari said. "Yep." I answered.  
"YAAAAYYY!" she shouted. She ran into the bedroom. I followed her. She opened   
the third drawer in the small cabinet. She pulled out a blue hooded jacket   
and put it on. She pulled a teddy bear out of the toy chest. "Can we wash   
Charlie-bear too?" Hikari asked. I looked at the brown bear. It had been mine   
when I had lived with Ma. It even had the same name. "Sure, we can." I   
answered. "YAAAYYY!" she said, and started jumping up and down. "Come on,   
let's go, squirt." I said. "YAAAYY!" Hikari shouted and grabbed onto my hand.   
I picked up the two bags in the other hand. Hikari opened the door and we walked   
out, closing the door behind us. I was definatly glad that I had experiance,   
at dealing with kids who were on a sugar high. I mean look at Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked down the road, with Hikari holding onto my hand, skipping next to me.  
I went into the laundry. I put on the first wash. Hikari sat watching for Ma.   
I knew that if she saw us in here then she'd know that we had money. I also   
knew what would happen if she found out that we'd been *holding out* on her.   
  
After I finished the laundry, and Hikari's bear, I took Hikari to the grocers   
that I had spotted next to the flats. We used the last of the money that was   
in Hikari's jar, to buy some food. We bought a packet of pasta and some bread,   
butter and cheese.  
  
It was seven o clock, bu the time we had finished doing what we had to do.   
Hikari looked tired. I had some money, from Grandfather. I bought chicken and   
chips for dinner. Hikari attacked the food with ravenous hunger. We both ate   
on the way back to Ma's. We walked up the sixteen flights of stairs. Hikari   
looked as though she were about to fall asleep on her feet. I draggged the   
clothes in and then I picked up Hikari and carried her into the bathroom. I   
washed her face and hands, and I got her to brush her teeth. I put her on the   
couch and washed my own face and hands. I brushed my teeth and then I picked   
up the two bags of clothes. I dragged them into the bedroom and started   
putting them away. Hikari followed me and rubbed her eyes.   
  
I had put away all the clothes, except for a pair of pyjama's. They were a   
pastel lilac colour. The top was long sleeved and had a picture of a phoenix   
on the front. The bottoms were plain. Hikari was too tired to dress herself.   
I pulled off her shoes and lifted the dress over her head. I pulled the top   
on over her vest and put the bottoms on. I took the bandanna from her hair,   
brushed it out, and tied her hair into a ponytail with one of her small   
hairbands. "Kai?" She asked. "What's up squirt?" I said. "I'm a verry   
tiirrredd." Hikari said as she yawned. I smiled. After all the work I had   
done that day, I was tired too. I pulled back the covers on Hikari's bed and   
slipped the small bundle, into bed. She snuggled up underneath the covers   
once I tucked her in. Her arms were wrapped around Charlie-bear. Her face,   
facing sideways, towards my bed. I brushed a lock of hair out of her face.   
Well I guess having a little squirt, for a sister, wasn't too bad. Wait a   
minute. Did I just say that having a hyperactive, little chibi for a sister   
wasn't too bad. Woah, I must be going soft.  
  
I decided to see if I could find a payphone and call Tyson. I checked to see   
if Hikari was asleep and walked out of the door. I ran down the sixteen   
flights of stairs, and out of the building. I walked down the road to find a   
payphone.  
  
I saw a payphone at the corner of the road, next to an old antique's shop. I   
dialed the operator. I got through to Tyson. "Hey Kai, are you allright?"   
Tyson said to me. "Yeah, I'm O.K. I'll come round tomorrow, if I can." I   
said. "Good at least we'll know where you are" Tyson said. "I've got to go.   
My Ma would kill me if she caught me on the phone out here." I said. "I'll   
see you tomorrow Kai. We're all worried about you. Max, Kenny, Ray and me.   
Come round tomorrow. Hey, even better, give us your adress." Tyson said.   
"Don't worry, I'll be round tomorrow. I'll give you guys my adress then."   
"O.K. Kai. See you tomorrow." Tyson said. "Yeah Tyson, See you tomorrow."   
I said. We both hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked back to the flats. I had spent at least thirty minutes looking for a   
payphone, and fifteen minutes running down the sixteen flights of stairs. I   
was back at the appartment block in another thirty minutes. I ran up the   
stairs. I was worried that Hikari could have woken up and be frightened. I   
got to the appartment. Hikari was still asleep. I then realised that it was   
nine o clock. I also realised that I was really tired. I changed into my own   
nightclothes and crawled into the other bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head   
hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up, feeling a little hand shake me. "Kai, please waked up, Kai." I   
heard Hikari whisper. "Wh-wha-what's wrong squirt?" I said, quietly. I heard   
smashing plates and cups. "Kai, I get ascared when Ma's like this." Hikari   
said. "Is that wrong? Ma says that I'm a supposed to love her, but I'm   
ascared of her. Is that a very bad thing, Kai?" Hikari asked. I hugged my   
half-starved, little sister, closer to me, as we heard Ma smashing more   
plates and furniture. "No it isn't wrong, squirt." I said to her. Ma busted   
into the room, then. She was holding a belt. "Oh god, not again!" I thought,  
as Ma came towards us. I hugged Hikari closer to me. I could feel my little   
sister trembling. She was shaking so hard that it felt like I was holding   
a washing machine. Ma dragged me out of the bed. Her strength was almost   
inhuman, as she flung me out of the bed. I brought Hikari with me, because I   
was holding her. I let her go, but she held onto me. "Go on squirt," I   
whispered to her. "See the piece of paper on the table. That's the adress of   
a friend of mine. Go there and tell them what's happening." I whispered. My   
voice was so low that I could hardly hear myself. Hikari had heard me though.   
She nodded her head. Ma flung her out of the way, right next to the cabinet   
with the piece of paper that Tyson had given me with his phone number and   
address. Hikari picked it up. "Get out of here now." Ma screamed. Hikari   
grabbed a T-shirt and dungerees from the wardrobe when she saw that Ma wasn't   
looking. "Smart kid." I thought as I saw her grab her trainers and run out of   
the room, the piece of paper, clutched in her hand. Ma was yelling, but I   
didn't hear. She had the belt in her hand. She started to hit me with it.   
*CRACK* I felt the buckle hit my back. "Oh god. I hope Hikari manages to run,   
before Ma's though with me." I thought. I wanted to fight back, but I   
couldn't. *CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK* I felt the belt buckle bite into   
my skin. Each blow stang, like fire. I couldn't breathe. My vision was going   
blurry. I was going to pass out. I heard banging on the door. "KAI." I heard   
Grandfather, Tyson and Ray yeling. I couldn't answer. I couldn't even move. I   
was in shock. I heard Max and Kenny calling me. I heard Hikari crying. Then I   
heard the door smash open. I felt Ma being pulled off of me. I saw Hikari,   
kneeling next to me. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes, and let   
the darkness claim me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Thanx for all the reviews. And please don't forget to   
review.  
  
Next Chapter - Grandfather's Revealation.  
  
I feel myself, slipping into the darkness. It would be so easy just to let   
go...... 


	10. Chapter 10 Grandfather's Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade or any of it's characters. I don't make any   
money from this story, and merely write for my own amusement. (Well and the   
readers, of course.)  
  
Chapter Ten - Grandfather's Revelation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at Kai, He was lying on the floor, blood was running from wounds   
that seemed to be everywhere. I looked at Kai's little sister. She seemed to   
be really worried about Kai. She kept a tight grip on an old teddy bear and   
clutched on to Kai's hand. When the ambulance came, the paramedics lifted Kai   
onto a stretcher. He was still unconcious. Hikari, as she was called,   
Wouldn't let go of Kai. She looked terrified. I couldn't blame the kid. "Hey   
Hikari," I said. "Don't worry about Kai. He's tough." I picked her up. She   
was so tiny, that her weight was barely more then my shcoolbag. Her eyes were   
wide and frightened. "Will my brother be O.K. Tyson?" She asked me. I guess   
she looked at me for the answers since Kai was lying on a stretcher. "I know   
he'll be allright. Don't worry." I said to the tiny kid. I carried Hikari   
out of the appartment. I saw the police, taking Kai's mother out of the   
appartment. It made me sick to look at her. It was obvious that she beat up   
on Hikari, aswell. I was holding her in my arms. She was shaking and   
trembling, in my arms, and the tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was   
still holding on to this teddy-bear. It was really old, but she held onto it   
for dear life. Everyone piled into a car. Hikari wanted to go with Kai.   
"Please Tyson?" Hikari said. Kai's grandfather nodded at me. I got into the   
ambulance with Hikari and sat her on my lap. She clutched onto the bear. The   
paramedics closed the doors, and I heard the sirens, I just hoped that Kai   
would be O.K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was spinning. I tried to open my eyes, but the pain remained. I   
could hear the BEEP BEEP BEEP of a heart moniter next to me. I heard Hikari   
talking to someone.   
  
"Hey Tyson, you said that Kai would be O.K. how comes he doesn't wake up?"   
  
Oh great, the little squirt is asking Tyson, for advice, about me? I'm   
surprised.   
  
"Don't worry about your brother, Hikari, " I heard Max say. "Yeah, He'll be   
fine." I heard Kenny say. "He's tough, the strongest of all of us. He'll   
wake up soon." I heard Rei say.   
  
Wow. I didn't know that they had so much faith in me. But I needed to have   
faith in myself. Just then, I heard the heavy footsteps, that I had grown   
used to hearing, by now. Even on the thick carpets at home, I could alway's   
hear Grandfathers footsteps, on the stairway, or coming towards me. Where   
ever I was, I could always recognise his heavy foot-falls. "Leave." I heard   
my Grandfather's stern voice say. I didn't want them to leave. I wanted them   
to stay. I needed their faith, and their encouragement. I had never had   
anyones trust or faith before. I had to admit it now. I really did need them.   
I heard the others leave. I heard a bit of protest from Hikari, but I was   
sure she would go with Tyson if Grandfather glared at her. I heard them all   
walk out of the door. I heard the door open and close. Grandfather had   
stayed.   
  
"Kai, you are stronger than this, I taught you to be strong. I know you can   
hear me, my Grandson. If you don't wake up, then your sister will go into a   
home, because I am not a legal blood-relative of hers."   
  
What!!! No, I had to wake up. Hikari needed me. I heard Grandfather speaking   
again.  
  
"Kai, I will not let you die this way. It is no way for a member of the   
Hiwatari family to die."   
  
Die. Was I.... dying? I don't understand what Grandfather is saying. He   
starts to speak again.  
  
"Maybe you do not understand. The doctors say that if you don't become   
concious soon, you may suffer brain-damage, or not survive at all. You are   
all I have left. I never spoke of your father. I'm sorry for that. You can't   
give up like he did. You are so like him, in so many ways. That's why I never   
discussed him in front of you. I never wanted for you to end up like he did.   
I wanted to protect you from that fate."  
  
Was I hearing him right? He really wanted to protect me? I never knew that he   
had actually cared about my father. I felt myself going down into the   
blackness of my mind. I didn't want to, not now. I was finally hearing my   
Grandfathers true feelings. I wanted to please him and be strong, like he was.  
I didn't want Hikari to end up in an orphanage, or a home. They were terrible   
places. I tried to fight the darkness, clouding my thoughts. It was choking   
me. I could barely fight. I was still trying to listen to my Grandfathers   
voice, using it like an anchor, to pull myself up.  
  
"Kai. I have faith in you, your great strength. I know that you can fight.   
You must fight. I need you here."  
  
Wait a second. Did Grandfather just say, that he NEEDED me? That he had FAITH   
in me? I couldn't believe it. He really thought that I was strong. He really   
believed in me. I was still struggling against the darkness. It was still   
trying to keep its hold on me. The darkness was so comfortable. It would be   
so easy to give up, and let it take me. I would never end up hurt, bleeding,   
having to hide. I could be free.  
  
"Kai, I have faith in you. You have made me proud. My Grandson."  
  
He's proud of me? OF ME? I couldn't slip away into the darkness. I couldn't.   
Not now. I had to fight. I can't dissapoint him now.  
  
"Don't make me believe that my pride and faith are misplaced. Don't stop   
fighting. I know you will not dissapoint me. You never have, and I expect no   
less from you now."  
  
I was struggling. The fight was becoming easier, but I wouldn't slow down. I   
had to struggle to get back to them. My sister, My friends and my Grandfather.  
His words gave me more strength. The strength that I needed to fight. I   
clawed my way up. I could see light up ahead. I was so close. Almost there   
now. Almost there. Almost.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai's Grandfather looked at Kai's unconcious form. He had said everything,   
that he had wanted to say to Kai. He stood up from the chair and turned to go.   
Suddenly he heard a faint noise. He whirled around, looking at Kai. The noise #  
had definatly come   
from him. "Gra-Gran-Grandfather?" It was weak, barely audible, but Kai had   
called him. "C-C-C-Come-back. Come back. I ca-I can't-I can't hear you   
any-any-anymore. Please-come-please come back. I-I don't know-which-which   
way-way to-to come. C-C-Come back, Grandfather." Kai's grandfather was   
shocked. "I am right here, my Grandson." He answered Kai. Kai groaned. His   
eyes fluttered for awhile. Then opened fully. Kai tried to sit up. The others   
had all run into the room. "KAI!" Hikari cried, her joy, evident on her face.  
She threw her arms around his arm. She wouldn't let go if they tried to cut   
her away with a chainsaw. Kai winced, the pain from his wounds, were still   
raw and fresh.   
  
"Oh, Kai, big bwofa. I'm soooo glad that you is wa-ked up. Are you Okay,   
Kai?" Hikari said. The joy evident, in her small, round face. Max, Tyson and   
Chief were jumping up and down with happiness (literally) and Rei was beaming.   
Kai's Grandfather was sat on the chair, his face was expressionless, but Kai   
could see that his Grandfather was happy. Kai had been with his grandfather   
for eight years, and he knew that the only way to get to his true feelings,   
was to look into his Grandfathers eyes. They were like a window to his soul.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew that the others had faith in me. I knew my Grandfather had always   
cared about me. I had my little sister with me. I couldn't imagine a time,   
that I felt more willing to smile. So I did. I think everyone was so shocked,  
that they nearly fainted. I couldn't help but laugh, when I saw the looks on   
their faces. Hikari laughed, too. I actually felt like a normal person.   
Something I haven't felt since before my Father died.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. It was a bit cheesy, but I thought Kai should really have   
his grandfather say something nice about him.   
  
A/N: I actually started writing this fic, after watching "London Calling."   
on Cartoon Network. I didn't know that Kai's grandfather's a total b*****d,   
until I read it on the internet, so this is slightly A.U.   
  
Please don't forget to R&R.   
  
Thanx again.  
  
Oh and Thanx to MidnightLoner for the spelling.  
  
Next Chapter - Kai's Birthday.  
  
"Welcome home Kai." Grandfather said. I knew that was about all I was going   
to get. I knew that Grandfather rarely showed his feelings. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY   
KAI!!!" I heard the others yell from behind me. 


	11. Chapter 11 Kai's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade. I really don't want to repeat myself.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to answer the question, submitted by bloody hell. I don't   
really know Ray's name is raymond or just ray, and I just made up a name for   
Kenny, cos nobody really knows his name.  
  
Chapter Eleven - Kai's Birthday.  
  
Kai walked out of the hospital with Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny, a week later.   
His wounds were healed and the doctors had given him the all clear. Kai's   
Grandfather and Hikari, sat in a car waiting for Kai to come out. As soon as   
Hikari saw Kai, she ran out of the car, and threw her tiny arms, around him.   
(She couldn't reach his waist.) He picked her up. Even though he grimaced for   
a second, That was all the pain he would show, on the outside. They all   
climbed into the car and drove to Kai's house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome home Kai." I knew that that was about all I was going to get.   
Grandfather rarely showed his feelings. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!!!" I heard the   
others yell from behind me. I had forgotten that my birthday was supposed to   
be a day after the beating had happened. I hoped it would be the last one I   
ever experianced.   
  
The others shocked me by bringing presants out from behind their backs. I   
definatly felt my eyes widen, and my jaw drop. I never thought that they'd   
actually remember.   
  
Tyson was first. "Here ya go." Tyson said. I think I was still in shock. I   
took the gift and opened it. There was a picture, in a navy blue wooden frme.   
The frame was shaped like a BeyBlade. The picture was a photo of our team at   
the Russian Tournament. We were all holding our BeyBlades up for the camera.   
We all had smiles on our faces. Even I had been happy enough to smile for   
that picture. "So that you don't forget that you have friends that are here   
for you." Tyson said. "Thanks Tyson." I said.   
  
Rei was next. "Here Kai." Rei said. I took the gift and opened it. It was a   
medallion, which had a phoenix engraved into it. "Thanks Rei." I said to him   
and put it on. Max was next. "Here's my presant." Max said. His hyper grin   
spreading across his face. I took it and opened it. It was my favourite album.  
Linkin Park, Points of Authority. "How did you know what my favourite group   
is?" I asked. "I saw you put one of the singles into your personal C.D.   
player." Max said grinning. I couldn't help but smile at that. Kenny was next.   
"Here you go. Kai." Kenny said. I opened the box. There was brand new   
catapault launcher. "I designed it to specifically cater to your style of   
attack." Kenny said. "Thanks Kenny." I said.  
  
I felt a tug on my trouser leg. "Kai?" I heard Hikari say to me as I looked   
down at her. "What's up squirt?" I asked. "Here, Huppy Bufday Kai." Hikari   
said. She handed me a blood-red seashell. I couldn't believe it. "Where did   
you find this?" I asked. "I found it at the seaside. I only went there once.   
I found it and cleenned it up. I kept it for a hole year. When Ma told me I   
had a big bwofa I told Ma that I wos gonna give it to my bwofa. She lathed at   
me." Hikari said. I smiled at her. "Thanks squirt." I said. She smiled at me.   
Her big eyes sparkled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, I made sure Hikari went to bed. I decided to make Hikari   
my responsibility. She was, after all, my kid sister. I went downstairs and   
knocked on the oak-pannelled door of Grandfather's study. "Come in." I heard   
Grandfather's voice. I had missed Grandfather, more than I would ever admit.   
I opened the door. "Oh, Kai. Come here." I did as I was told. He looked so   
serious, even more so then usual. "Kai, this is my presant to you." He gave   
me a small box. I opened it. It had an old pocket watch in it. I opened the   
pocket watch. The watch had a picture on the left side. It was a picture of   
my Grandfather, Father, Mother and I, when I was four. It was the christmas   
before my father commited suicide. We all looked so happy in that picture.   
"It was your father's. He would've wanted you to have it." I looked at   
Grandfather. "Thank you Grandfather." I said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - The Court Trial.  
  
Kai walked into the courtroom. Hikari held on to his hand. His Grandfather,   
walked in front of them. "This is going to be a long day." Kai thought as #  
he looked over, into the public gallery. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were   
sitting there. They gad all come to be there cfor Kai. Tyson gave a tumbs up   
to Kai. He waved back and took a seat......... 


	12. Chapter 12 The Trial Begins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade. This is really geting boring.  
  
A/N: I'm having a couple of problems with my computer at the moment, I'm   
sorry for the late update.   
  
Chapter Twelve - The Court Trial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandfather told me that Ma's trial was in two weeks. I had been asked to   
testify against her. I couldn't agree, It was too much for me to take. I   
wouldn't let Hikari be questioned in court either. It just wasn't right.   
  
Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny had been asked to testify in court. They agreed. I   
was glad that I had friends like them. Grandfather was going to testify. The   
only thing I was dreading, was the attention that the trial would draw to   
Hikari and I. Then again, Grandfather was scary enough to make all reporters,   
run like hell was chasing their heels.  
  
I went to practice with the others, every day. The others tried to take the   
pressure off me. After all, I was not only the captain, of the favourite   
team to win the BeyBlade World Championships. But I also had to deal with my   
Ma's trial. I didn't ease up on the others. Training took the pressure off.   
It released my stress.  
  
I took Hikari with me when I trained. She was kind of a BladeBreaker in   
training. She even had her own beyblade. We were still preparing for the   
World Championships.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked into the courtroom. Hikari held on to his hand. His Grandfather,   
walked in front of them. "This is going to be a long day." Kai thought as he   
looked over, into the public gallery. Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were sitting   
there. They had all come to be there for Kai and testify in court. Tyson gave   
a tumbs up to Kai. He waved back and took a seat.  
  
Kai saw Ray Max, Kenny and Tyson being escorted to the back of the court   
where witnesses were supposed to wait. Kai was dreading listening, to what   
they had seen. He knew himself that he hadn't been a pretty sight when an   
ambulance took him to the hospital. The others didn't say anything to him   
about it. He knew that they were trying not to make him feel bad, but now   
he'd have to hear it, in court.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Judge came in and took a seat. "What's the case." The Judge asked. "The   
case is The Child Protection Services of Japan, against Katherine Jane   
Hiwatari. on the grounds of severe child abuse and neglect." "Proceed." The   
Judge said.  
  
Two guards led my Ma to the dock. I cringed, involuntarily. I wanted to keep   
my calm demeanor, but looking at her, made all the hate, the hurt, the fear,   
come flooding back into my memory. I felt the tears, sting my eye's, but I   
wouldn't let them out. I looked at Hikari. It was comforting to see that she   
knew how I felt. I saw the same hurt, fear and sadness in her eye's that were   
in mine. I just wanted for it to be all over.  
  
The solicitor approached the bench. "I would like to call Ray Kong, to the   
stand." He said. Ray came through a side door, and stepped into the witness   
box. "Mr Ray Kong. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and   
nothing but the truth, so help you god?" One of the guards said, hoding a   
bible. (A/N I don't know if they use the bible in Japan.) "I do." Ray said,   
resting his hand on the bible. "Mr Kong. Is your address, 141 Asidai r.d,   
White Tiger Valley, China?" The solicitor asked. "Yes sir, itis." Ray   
answered. "Your parents, are Mr James Kong and Mrs Serena Lee-Kong?" The   
solicitor asked. "Yes sir." Ray answered. "How many brother's and sister's   
do you have, Mr Kong, and what are their names and ages?" The solicitor asked.  
"I have one sister, Teresa, she's fourteen, and one brother, Brian. He's   
twelve." Ray answered. "Can you please describe your relationship to the   
abused children, in question. Kai and Hikari Hiwatari." The solicitor said.   
"Kai is my BeyBlade teams' captain, and is one of my closest friends. Hikari   
is Kai's little sister." Ray replied. "How long have you known Kai and Hikari   
Hiwatari?" The solicitor asked. "I've known Kai for four years. I have known   
Hikari for about a month." Ray answered.  
  
"Can you tell us, in your own words, what happened on the fourteenth of   
October, concerning Kai and Hikari Hiwatari." The solicitor said. Ray nodded.   
"Kai called Tyson's house at about quarter past eight. We were all staying at   
Tyson's house, so we only heard Tyson's end of the conversation." Ray started. "And when was the   
next time you came into contact with either Kai or Hikari Hiwatari?" The   
solicitor asked. " I saw Hikari at seven 0 clock the next morning." Ray replied. "She came   
and told us to help her brother. She said that her Ma was beating Kai with a belt.  
We all followed her to the appartment that she said she was living in" "What   
did you see when you got to the appartment?" The solicitor asked. "We   
couldn't get in to the appartment at first. We knocked on the door, and   
yelled." Ray said. "When that didn't work, Tyson and I smashed the door in   
and Kenny called the police. When we got in, we saw Kai, lying on the foor.   
He had horrible wounds all over his body. There was so much blood that I   
couldn't tell if Kai was even alive." Ray finished.   
  
"Thank you Mr Kong. You may step down." The solicitor said. I thought Ma's   
solicitor would want to ask questions. Then I looked over at the dock and   
realised that Ma didn't have a solicitor. Good, at least she couldn't fight   
to keep me as her personal punch-bag.   
  
Then I heard Tyson being called to the stand. I heard as he was sworn in. I   
wanted to keep calm, especially for Hikari. She was shaking, and I couldn't   
blame her. This reminded me of when I had had to give evidence in court eight   
years ago.   
  
"Mr Granger. Can you tell us how long you've known Kai Hiwatari." Tyson   
nodded, then started to speak. "I've known Kai for four years and a month."   
Tyson looked like he was more nervous then I was. "Can you tell us what his   
state was when you broke into the appartment." Tyson nodded. "Kai was hurt,   
very badly. I didn't know whether he'd live or not. I know that Kai was   
bleeding, a hell of a lot." Tyson said. He looked totally serious (for once)   
and sincere. They let Tyson step down.   
  
When they called Max and Kenny to the stand. They pretty much said the same   
things, that Ray and Tyson had said. They called other witnesses. Like the   
nurse I had confessed to, eight years ago. My grandfather confirmed   
everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The judge said that he would decide the sentancing in two weeks. I hoped that   
I could stay with Grandfather. I had already been declared, Hikari's legal   
guardian, and only living relative, (apart from Ma) since I was legally old   
enough to take on my own sister. (A/N: I don't know if that's the legal age   
of guardianship in Japan. Anybody wants to tell me, please tell me if you   
review).  
  
I think it's kind of wierd how they can decide that I'm old enough to look   
after Hikari, but not old enough to decide where I want to live. Scary isn't   
it. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny were quick to try and reassure me, that I'd get   
to stay where I was. But I wasn't so sure. I can only hope.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone. Did you like? I know I'm a bitch for not telling you the   
Verdict now, but I have to have something for the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter - The Verdict.  
  
The Judge entered the courtroom. "All rise for the verdict." I heard the   
clerk say. "This is it." I thought. "This decides my future........." 


	13. Chapter 13 The Verdict

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade. Wish I did, but what can you do. Might   
buy it when I win the Lottery...... What!! I can always dream.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - The Verdict.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really wish they'd sentanced Ma, right then and there. I have to go to   
court to here Ma's sentance. On the upside, at least Hikari's happy. She's   
even started adopting Max' hyper attitude. Tyson said to me, What if she   
decides to be a birdie?" "Then not only will I kill Max, I'll kill whoever   
gave her the coke, to get her that hyper." I replied, making the others burst   
into fits of laughter.   
  
Well I can only hope that Ma goes to jail. I know that if she doesn't, then   
she'll go for custody of Hikari and I. By tomorrow, I'll know what I'm up   
against.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into court with my Grandfather, Hikari and my friends. After all   
this I was happy that it would finally be over. We took seats on a bench in   
the courtroom.  
  
Two guards brought my mother into the courtroom, and placed her in the dock.  
The Judge entered the courtroom. "All rise for the verdict." I heard the   
clerk say. "This is it." I thought. "This decides my future."   
  
The Judge turned to the Jury. "May the foreman of the Jury please rise." He   
said. I saw some guy stand up. "Foreman, has the Jury reached a verdict, to   
which most, if not, all, agree." The judge asked the foreman. "Yes sir, we   
have." The foreman replied. "And what is the verdict?" The judge asked. "The   
verdict is guilty." The foreman said. "Katherine Jane Hiwatari, you are   
sentanced to nine years in prison. The sentance is to be carried out   
immeidiatly." The Judge said. Banging that huge hammer on the table.  
  
I felt so much relief that I actually hugged my grandfather. He was abit   
shocked, but he didn't shove me off. Which (in my personal opinion) was a   
good thing. I was hugging everyone. Which (I know) is unusual, but I was so   
relieved and happy, that I had to do something.   
  
We all walked out of the court smiling. My sister ran ahead of us, laughing   
and I was glad that my nightmare was finally over.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked. Please R&R. and thanx to all those who have reviewed.   
Here's the teaser for my last chapter. Thought it was over didn't you.  
Sorry, HAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, here it is.  
  
Next Chapter - Death.  
  
I thought it was all over. Now I have to deal with another loss......... 


	14. Chapter 14 Death

DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. If I did, then everyone would probably want to kill   
me sooner or later. LOL. Anyway I've kept you all in suspense long enough, so on   
with the last chapter.   
  
Chapter Fourteen - Death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was practicing with Tyson, Ray and Max. Hikari and Kenny sat watching. It was   
Kai against Tyson. "Go big bwofa, Go Tyson!" Hikari sat cheering from the sidelines.   
"Oh great, the little squirt likes Tyson almost as much as she likes me." Kai thought   
as he launched his blade. "Go Dranzer!!! Attack with Fire Arrow." Kai yelled.   
"Dragoon, counter with Phantom, Hurricane Attack!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The blades collided and both landed outside the ring. "And it is a tie!" Maz said. Ray   
just laughed. "Come on Tyson, isn't this a best of three?" Kai said to Tyson. Tyson   
grinned. Both bladers prepared to launch their blades again, when Hikari started   
yelling. "Grandfather, Grandfather." Hikari was jumping up and down. She actually   
liked having a stern, serious, Grandfather. Kai's grandfather walked slowly, and   
deliberatly. He finally reached them. "Kai, I have some bad news." He said. Kai   
looked at him. He knew it had to be pretty bad, for his Grandfather to come and   
interupt his training. Kai nodded. "See you later guys. Come on Hikari, we've got to   
go." Kai said. Hikari frowned but she did what she was told. They left with their   
grandfather and got into his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into the house. Before I could ask any questions, Grandfather walked to his   
study. I was about to call Hikari, but Grandfather stopped me. "No Kai. I must talk to   
you first. You can talk to Hikari later." I was shocked. Usually, Grandfather would   
allow Hikari to sit in, on the conversations that I had with him. As long as she was   
quiet. I nodded and walked in to the study. I waited for Grandfather to close the   
door and sit down. Then I sat down in the chair, that was in front of the desk.   
Grandfather looked like he was bracing himself.   
  
"Kai. I don't know how totell you this. I am not one to mince words, or try to soften   
the blow. Your mother commited suicide in the prison." Oh god. I couldn't breathe. It   
was too much. Before I could ask questions, Grandfather continued. "She slit her   
wrists with a razor-blade. By the time they found her and rushed her to the prison   
infirmary, she was dead. Her body is being brought here, to be buried, with your   
father." Grandfather said. I was in shock. I thought it was all over. Now I have to deal   
with another loss. I had no idea how I was going to tell Hikari. "I'm sorry Kai. I know   
that she was a mother to you once. Even if she wasn't a good mother in the end."   
Grandfather said. I saw him pull a letter, from out of a desk drawer. "She left this in   
her cell, for you, Kai. I'll leave you to read it." Grandfather said, giving me the   
envelope. I turned it over in my hands for a few minutes, after Grandfather left. I   
took a letter opener and opened the envelope. I looked down at the delicate writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Dearest Son, Kai.  
I don't know if I will ever have a clear moment like this again. I   
truly regret the pain I've always caused you. I've loved you since you were born. I   
never meant to hurt you, or make you feel worthless. I always wanted children, no   
matter what I said to you when I was drunk. I love you very much. You and Hikari.  
  
I thought about what I did to you. I didn't do it because I hated you. I did it because I   
was hurting and angry. I was hurting because your father died, and I was angry at   
the way my life had changed.  
  
When your father commited suicide, I wanted to hate him, because he got to escape.   
Because he left me alone to care for you. You looked like him, so I thought that I   
could take my anger out on you. That by hurting you, I could somehow hurt him. I   
know I was wrng now. This is the first clear moment I've had, since your father died.   
For the first time, I have a clear head. I drank, to keep from getting a clear head, so   
that I didn't have to think. I hate what I have become, and I hate myself for what I've   
done to you,but I can't change it now. I can only do what your father did. Take the  
cowards way out.   
  
I had no right to treat you the way I did. I had no right to treat you like my personal   
punch-bag or to make you feel worthless. I had no right to treat Hikari like she   
didn't exist. You and Hikari were my reasons to live, but I've realised, that you'd   
both be better off without me. I hope, more thananything, that you'll be happy and   
safe, for the rest of your lives. I'm sorry that I haven't been more of a mother to   
you.  
  
All my Love. Forever.  
  
Ma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't think I'd feel this much for Ma. I   
felt so much pain in my heart. I stopped crying. I got up and read the letter again,   
before putting it back in its envelope. I decided that I'd keep it in my journal, along   
with all the other photo's that I had.   
  
I got up and went to put the letter in my room. When I came downstairs, I found   
Hikari, sitting on a swing, in the garden. She looked totally serious. almost as if she   
knew what was coming. I sat down on the swing next to her. We just sat for a few   
moments. "What's rong big bwofa." Hikari said to me. Her big eyes looked at me   
intently. I sighed. How could I tell her that her mother died.   
  
"Hikari, you know I said that Ma wouldn't be around anymore?" I said. Hikari   
nodded. "Well, Ma's gone to a pretty place, where she'll be at peace." I started. "But   
she won't be able to come back. For a very long time." I said. "For how long." Hikari   
said. She didn't understand what I was saying, and I couldn't blame her. "I'm afraid   
she can't come back, ever." I said. She looked at me. She nodded and looked at me.   
"Do you have to go to, Kai." Hikari asked me. She looked like she was scared. "No   
Hikari. I will always be here with you?" I answered her. She smiled. "Good, at least   
you're not going to leave me." Hikari said. Sometimes I wonder if Hikari was really a l  
ittle girl. Or an adult, that looked like a little girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later. I held Hikari's hand, as I watched my mothers casket, being   
lowered into the ground. I felt really strange, almost empty. Like I had cried away all   
my tears, and didn't have anything left to give. I only remembered the good times I   
ad shared with Ma at this moment. I could never forget that she had been my   
mother once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two months since my mothers death. There was six months until the   
World Championships. Mr Dickenson said that there was a tournament being held in   
London. We all thought that it was a good idea to compete in another tournament   
before the Championships. It was good practice.   
  
Mr Dickenson said that I could bring Hikari along with me. Hikari was so hyper when   
I told her that she fell off of a chair, and nearly fell out of a window. Well at least I   
didn't have to leave her on her own.  
  
Tyson had been acting very strangely since Mr Dickenson told us that we were   
going to London. When I asked him about it, he just said that he was allright. The   
others were bothered too, by the way Tyson was acting. But I figured that what ever   
Tyson was bothered about, he'd tell us when we got to England. So I guess that   
everything's gonna be allright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and by the way, I AM writing a sequel. Tragic Past -   
Tyson's Story.   
  
Kai: Don't forget to R&R.  
  
ME: Oh I'm gonna make Kai my Muse. Anyways. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
